character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Withersoul 235/Free Death Battle Info
Before you go read this blog, this is not related to our wiki. It's Death Battle related, but I'll be sharing it with you guys first before I port it over to DBF, so that I know how it's liked. And now, to the subject, here I'll write down Death Battle Info for certain characters. No, not a Wiz & Boomstick Analysis, but more like the Death Battle Info you can see on various pages on DBF. You're free to use them for anything you like, even sites that aren't DBF, such as Super Death Battle Fanon Wiki, DeviantArt, Fanfiction.net, ANYTHING; AS LONG AS YOU GIVE ME CREDIT. And with that outta the way, let's begin. Movie Mario Background *Name: Mario Mario *Age: Around his late 30's or in his 40's *Residence: Brooklyn *Occupation: Plumber Tools, Weapons, Vehicles and Equipment Wrench *Meant for plumbing, but I'm pretty sure it hits HARD *If it somehow happens that Mario's gotta do plumbing in a fight, it'll come in handy Mario's Van *Mario's trademark vehicle *Pretty sure it hurts if it runs into you *Allows for transportation Thwomp Stompers *Shoes given to Mario and Luigi, by Big Bertha *Allows Mario to leap dozens of meters into the air *Can fire Bullet Bills Bullet Bill *Explosive missile *Fired from Thwomp Stompers Flamethrower *Yes, you read this right, Mario owns a fucking flamethrower Flame Gun *Variation of the Flamethrower *Shoots fireballs Bob-omb *Remote bomb *Walks a distance before exploding *Has to be wound up De-Evolution Gun *Shoots out rays of energy *De-evolves victims *Long range Feats *Ended President Koopa's tirannical rule over Dinohattan *Prevented the merger of two universes *Turned the King back to normal *Despite the film's critical reviews, spawned a fan website and fanmade sequel comic *Raised Luigi like he was his actual father *Managed to hide from Goombas despite being in plain sight Faults *Despite his endurance and durability, has little to almost no superhuman physical characteristics at all Garfield Background *Name: Garfield Arbuckle *Favourite Food: Lasagna *Pretty overweight *Hates mondays Abilities *Toonforce *Hair Manipulation **Can shoot hair balls, or flood an entire house with hair. *Telepathy *Mind Reading *Rocket Flight (no, really) *Garzooka Transformation: Stats increases and can shoot explosive balls of hair *Can grow massive tusks/fangs *By sneezing, can shape his head into a spiked ball with a face *Super breath *Can stretch his limbs *Super Belch: Can blow others away or stun them *Can summon various things out of nowhere, such as ghosts or vikings *Air Walking and Levitation Weapons *Bombs *Explosive White Orbs *Power-Ups that increase his stats *Wrapped up newspaper *Magic Manger: Apparently contains a pocket dimension within itself *Red Stick: A red stick that can be used as melee weapon. **Can also allow Garfield to teleport or become invisible. *Hammer: Exactly what it sounds like. *Sword: Yet again, pretty self-explanatory *Skulls: Can be thrown as projectiles *Giant Bone *X-Ray Glasses *Super Coffee: Causes anyone to drink it to have their facial features temporarily disrupted, temporarily stunning them. **Can also give anyone that drinks it a burst of energy *Death Pepper: Allows Garfield to breathe fire *Fishing Rod *Ball of Wool *Yoyo Wool: Returns to Garfield after being launched Feats *Ripped a tree off the ground and carried it around *Lifted and threw a large boulder *Ripped a bird bath off the ground and threw it *Survived getting his face blown off *Outsped the darkness of his room *Flooded the whole house with cat hair on command *Built a snowman larger than a house in a few seconds *Blew so hard Jon’s hair was nearly blown off *Capable of kicking Odie several hundreds of meters *Can swallow entire televisions and even Odie *Somehow managed to trap Odie in a coffee pot *Somehow fits in a cookie jar *Survives being constantly crushed, flattened and squashed by a large, identity switching dog *Upon hearing Jon cough, Garfield sped out of his bed and to Jon before he could finish his cough *Able to activate car alarms with his belches from hundreds of meters away Faults *Limited stamina *Pretty lazy *Arsenal is limited and repetitive *If he eats too much, he can fall asleep for extended periods of time *Super Coffee can be used against him **Others can also gain energy bursts from consuming it **Garfield himself can also get stunned by it *Can get pain in the back by bowing, forcing him to walk crouched *Always has hallucinations when on diet and usually has dreams when his birthday is coming Squidward Background *Name: Squidward J. Tentacles, Squidward Q. Tentacles *Place of Residence: Bikini Bottom, also once lived at Tentacle Acres/Squidville *Age: Unknown *Alias: Captain Magma, Sour Note *Occupation: Cashier and occasionally cook at the Krusty Krab *Likes: Art, Music, being alone, being fancy *Dislikes: Spongebob and Patrick Powers and Abilities *Regeneration *Toonforce *Fourth Wall Awareness *Melanokinesis (Ink Manipulation) *Karate Moves *Gliding *Descending slowly in midair *Nuclear Explosion Creation **Usually triggered by riding his bike off cliffs Weapons *Clarinet **Clarinet can fire explosive, purple projectiles **Music can put enemies to sleep *Lava *Tartar Sauce Gun *Bulldozer *Magic Book **Can warp the plot and grant wishes *Snail Plasma **Turns others into snails *His House **Appears to have a mind of its own **In the episode "Good Neighbors", it is shown that the house can turn into a robot for some reason, and as shown in "House of Squidward", flipping a certain switch will allow it to come to life and receive full sentience **Somehow able to talk *Time Machine Sour Note *One of Squidward's superhero aliases *Can summon a clarinet with which he can play loud music that stuns victims *Highly muscular Captain Magma *Another one of Squidward's superhero forms *Can shoot lava out of his head *By yelling "Krakatoa!!!", magma is summoned into the area Feats *Traveled to the end of time and existence, survived it and came back *Has been beaten up, fell off a cliff, shocked severely while in a cast, skinned, nuked, vertically bisected, burned alive and internally exploded, yet busted through everything *Lived with no pain or damage after being blown into eight pieces *Survived point blank nuclear explosions *Was once electrocuted so badly, he drove his bike off a cliff, causing a nuclear explosion, yet survived *Survived being flattened by SpongeBob's house *Survived his head exploding *Once chopped SpongeBob in half *Casually kicked a dumpster several meters away *Swatted away rapid fire acorns with his hands *Survived disintegration and being molten into liquid *Survived being impaled with icicles *Defeated three people while in a Krabby Patty costume *Easily lifted his house off its foundation *Pulled forth a boat that was chained to his back Weaknesses *Massive scapegoat; gets punished even for things he didn't do *Suffers alot of bad luck *Arrogant and self-centered The Skeleton Background *Name: Skeleton *Dweller of the Overworld and the Nether Powers and Weapons *Arrow Generation **Can shoot arrows even when not wielding a bow (as seen in the Survival Test) **If killed, many arrows blast out of it *Ice Manipulation (as the Stray) **Can freeze enemies with its arrows *Fulminokinesis and Transmutation **Can create lightning to turn horses into Skeleton Horses *Teleportation **Can teleport itself atop Skeleton Horses *Small Bow **Allows the Skeleton to spam arrows **Doesn't require charging or drawback *Large Bow **Requires drawack and charging **Arrows travel further and faster *Cobweb **When standing inside of it, the Skeleton won't burn in daylight. **The same happens when standing on Soul Sand. *Sword *Shovel *Axe *Pickaxe *Pumpkin/Jack-o-Lantern **Protects against sunlight *Armour *Can pick up anything they find on the ground and use it with great skill and profiency *Very fast when unarmed; punches are deadlier than they sound. Faster than Zombies. *Infinite supply of arrows Arrows *Normal Arrows *Purple Arrows *Spectral Arrows **Outline enemies when hitting them, allowing the Skeleton to see them through solid surfaces *Arrows of Decay: Causes enemies to decay, constantly damaging them. *Tipped Arrows: Induce status effects on whoever is hit by them. The Skeleton can apply buffs to itself by hitting itself. **Arrow of Poison **Arrow of Harming **Arrow of Weakness **Arrow of Slowness **Other arrows can be used on itself to buff its stats, to make it invisible or to heal itself Companions *Spider: Can be ridden and jumps at the victims *Cave Spider: Same as the Spider, but poisons its victims *Skeleton Horse Other Forms Stray *Shoots arrows that slow down anything it hits Wither Skeleton *Immune to fire and sunlight *Has Pyrokinesis: When commands are used to spawn it with a bow, it shoots flaming arrows even when only having normal arrows *Wither Sword: A Stone Sword that poisons its enemies with the "Wither" effect Feats *Has killed Steve many times before *The only mob in all of Minecraft that can hit Endermen with their projectiles *Also the only mob that can get Music Discs from Creepers by killing them with arrows *The deadliest mob in the Survival Test *Smart enough to run away from exploding Creepers, climb ladders, navigate mazes and jump into lakes or run into water to avoid burning in sunlight *When unarmed, is one of the fastest mobs in the game *Capable of surviving the drawback of his bow, which, according to a calculation by The Theorizer, equals 18,510 newtons - AKA 2 tons of force slamming into it, which would send the Skeleton flying with the force of a shark bite. The force of which the victims are hit by the arrows has been calculated to be 22,560 newtons, or at least 2,5 tons slamming into the victim. The force of its arrows has also been calculated to be a total of 1,838,354 pascals. All of this, plus speed and weight has since been calculated to be 3564,6228540000006 joules. Weaknesses *Will die if it can't escape sunlight in time **However, the Skeleton can counter this by wearing Pumpkins, Jack-o-Lanterns, Mob Heads or Helmets or standing inside of Cobwebs or on Soul Sand. *Without armour, it'll go down very quickly if hit constantly Scratch and Grounder Background (Scratch) *Name: Scratch, Cluck *Species: Robotic Chicken *Partner in Crime: Grounder Skills, Abilities and Weaponry (Scratch) *Telescopic neck; can extend and retract *Pecking *Can turn his hands into scissors *Drawstring **Can be shaped to various shapes *Handheld Laser Pistol *Sleeping Gas Background (Grounder) *Name: Grounder *Species: Robot *Partner in Crime: Scratch Skills, Abilities and Weaponry (Grounder) *Cooking skills *Drill arms **Can be replaced with hands, ropes, parachutes, gas guns, laser pistols, rocket engines, helicopter blades and boxing gloves **Can also be used as a phone *Robo-call Phone *Swiss Army Knife *Superhuman speed and strength Genius Chip *A chip linked to a switch on Grounder's head *When activated, turns Grounder into a supergenius Stupid Chip *A chip that makes its victims dumber than Grounder when used Feats *Despite their incomptence, have succesfully defeated and captured Sonic and/or Tails many times before. *Far smarter than they look *Survive tons of beatings and physical abuse on a daily basis *Have been destroyed time and time again, only to come back every time *Lasted seventeen seconds again a bloodlusted, full-power Sonic *Succesfully protected and guarded Breezie's casino without too much trouble *Succesfully knocked out and captured the Freedom Fighters and trapped them in a virtual world (even though they soon escaped) *Worked for Mammoth Mogul *Great teamwork Weaknesses *Pretty dumb and incompetent a lot of the times **Scratch's average IQ is apparently 40 whilst Grounder's is 25 *Can be blown up pretty easily *Scratch is lacking in weaponry and abilities Category:Blog posts